


Traces

by agrestical



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Feeling and stuff, Fluff, M/M, Morning After, traces of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrestical/pseuds/agrestical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean watching Castiel as he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traces

Dean didn’t ever think he’d end up here,- lying naked with another man in his bed. In this particular moment he couldn’t really understand why. 

Cas was sleeping soundly, lying flat on his stomach, the side of his head pressed into the crook of Dean's arm.

He had shared his bed with many women, more than he could count on his finger and toes. Yet, none of them seemed to have made him want to stay as much as he had right in that moment. There had been no traces of guilt as he’d left them the next morning, quietly slipping away before they awoke, their names already seeping away from his memory.

But this was Cas, and it was different.

And Dean watched the little twitch of Cas’ mouth, and he licked his lips reminiscing over how sweet they tasted and how they’d moved so wonderfully against his own. And he remembered those gasps and moans that rolled off that tongue, the rough pleas, and the countless times he’d breathlessly uttered his name, and Dean didn’t think he’d ever get tired of hearing those sounds. They were all kept tucked in his memory for other times when Cas was not around.

There were large bruises blooming on Cas’ shoulder blades, on the dips of his neck and smaller ones dotted around his hips from where Dean had shoved him up against the wall, his teeth had grazed and hands had squeezed too hard.

He expected that if he were to examine his own body, he’d find similar yellow and purple markings decorating his own skin. The sudden realisation flared up the aching in his shoulders where Cas had dug in his nails and desperately bit down in order to prevent making so much noise. But the pain was barely noticeable over the tingling feeling that settled through him at the memory.

And Cas’ hair was scruffy, sticking out in all places where hands had yanked and tugged at in order to bring themselves closer, and drag out those delicious groans from within the back of his throat. He had the urge to tidy away one of those strands so that it wouldn’t get in the way when he opened his eyes, but Dean had a weakness for the way it flopped over his forehead like that.

There was a rather large part of him that wanted to stay here forever; to stay feeling warm and loved, and he knew that he was going to kick himself later for being such a sap.

But Dean had to remind himself that the whole thing thing was incredibly secretive, and they had to be careful. There were plenty reasons for this, an endless list he'd been able to create straight off the tip of his tongue; so many excuses Cas found questionable, but as always, he was heartbreakingly loyal- agreeing to keep quiet about what the two of them were up to.

Right now, he didn’t care about any of that, he was too happy bathing in an after glow. Petty excuses were too far away in his mind and he was not bothered to hunt them out.

He wasn’t entirely sure if Sam was aware of what was happening or not. Dean could sometimes see that little touch of 'knowing' in his brothers eyes. He was a little suspicious of those subtle hints Sam had a tendancy to drop into conversation now and again.

Dean didn’t think he’d ever made any obvious statements but was aware that Cas would be more than happy to spill it all to Sam within a heartbeat, and he wondered if his brother and the new human would have had multiple conversation about the two of them before.

He hoped that Cas had never gone into too much detail.

Cas was the type of person that asked if he could hold Dean’s hand under the table and absentmindedly mumbled _I love you_ 's as Dean left with Sam to go to the bar. And it was all so close but if Sam noticed then he was considerate enough to ignore them.

Most nights the brothers would return home and find Cas asleep or reading, and they would all go to their separate rooms to rest for the night. When he was sure he could hear the sounds of his brother snoring across the hall, Dean would creep quietly into Cas’ bedroom. Sometimes, Cas would be awake and waiting, and other times he’d be curled up on his side, softly mumbling jiberish as he dreamt.

On those nights, Dean would simply shuffle in beside him and Cas would automatically curl into his chest, nestled in the heat of another body. And although Dean would have probably prefer doing something a bit more exciting, he found these times peaceful and he'd dift off contentedly.

He leaned down and planted a light kiss on Cas’ forehead, whose eyelids slowly fluttered open at the touch.

The two of them simply looked at each other for a few moments, Dean's breathing uneven, always surprised by the vibrant blue irises, and the corner of Cas’ mouth flickered upwards.

“I love you,” he mumbled sleepily.

“You too.” Dean replied, and Cas’ eyes softened at the words.

Cas smiled, closing his eyes again. He wiggled his way closer to the hunter and strong arms wrapped around him, fingertips tracing light circles on his stomach as he drifted off easily back to sleep.


End file.
